Leshawna
Leshawna, labeled The Sister With Tude', was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She was a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over. She was a passenger on Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Gloom N Doom. She is confirmed to participate in Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Biography Leshawna is one bootyliscious shortie! She is large and in charge and everyone else might as well pack it up and go home "cause she came to win." She is as street smart as they come but put her in the woods and the girl is like a fish out of the water. Back home she can often be found strutting the halls at her school, rolling with her girlfriends and giving anyone who throws attitude her way all kinds of trouble. While most know better than to be gettin' all up in her bizness, there's always some clown who didn't get the memo. What Leshawna lacks in social graces, she more than makes up for in community service. She's a natural born leader, so she's always on the look out for troubled teens, which is why she volunteers three times a week at The Community Centre. To them, Leshawna's like a big sister. It's a role she enjoys since she wants to make sure they stay out of trouble and off the streets. And like her highschool homies, her surrogate siblings learned pretty quick that they can't pull one over on their Big Sistah! When one of them used her do-rag-as-a-dish-rag, Leshawna taught him the valuable lesson of how to check himself before he wrecked himself. But underneath all that attitude lurks a heart of gold, which is why Leshawna auditioned for Total Drama Island. She wanted to be a role model for kinds on the street and show that anyone can win if they give it their all. Trouble is, there ain't no street in the wilderness - just lots of trees and tons of mosquitoes. But Leshawna is excited to see how she'll go from "the hood" to "the wood"...and hey, now that she's here, she's here to win, y'all! Leshawna would just like to say that she represents and she's not ABOUT to go home early. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Leshawna arrives and becomes very impressed with Duncan when he wedgies Harold. Leshawna is placed on the Screaming Gophers, a team that quickly spirals into a losing streak. Leshawna becomes protective of Will, and an enemy of Robert. Leshawna is the ringleader of voters who eliminate him. Courtney and Leshawna often battle over who is the rightful leader, though Leshawna tends to allow Courtney to lead, even though each time ends in losing. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Leshawna cheers when Courtney is taken off the team, and gladly accepts Zoey, who transfers. Leshawna acts as the mama bear of her team and is instantly made team captain, even being given the duty by Dakota and Brick. At the merge, Leshawna and Jo become competitive in No Pain, No Game. Leshawna often questions why Harold likes Jo, when Harold reveals that Jo is his crush. Leshawna and Jo battle it out until Leshawna is eliminated in Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon. Leshawna roots for Dj in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Leshawna teams up with Gwen, Charlotte, and Trent where she makes it to Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Leshawna arrives and begins hating Vanessa off the bat, worried that she's as worse as Heather or Jo. After Alien Resurr-eggtion, Leshawna is eliminated for nearly assaulting Vanessa after she threatened Leshawna's friends. Leshawna votes for Harold in the finale. In the TDADO special, Leshawna has her own show called "What This Gurl Be Talkin Bout?". She later qualifies for Total Drama World Tour Do Over after she helps hijack a bus on the way to Orpha Studios. Appearances Gallery RgruruLeshawna.png ONUDLeshawna1.png ONUDLeshawna2.png Category:Females Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Characters Category:TDADO Contestants Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Gloom N Doom Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Villainous Vultures